vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirzechs Lucifer
Summary Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory, is the older brother of Rias Gremory, and the leader of the Four Great Satans who rule the Underworld with the title of "Lucifer". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely far higher | At least 6-C, likely far higher Name: Sirzechs Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory (former), Big Brother Mask!, Satan Red, Crimson Satan Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Devil, Pure-blooded devil, Super Devil (Satan), One of the Four Great Satans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Aura, Longevity, Binding, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Flight, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Hypnosis, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation, Night Vision, Enhanced Sight and Hearing, Mind Reading, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Possible Sleep Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Devils used to take the souls of humans in exchange for granting their desires. The Power of Destruction damages the soul and consciousness of evil dragons), Spatial Manipulation (Easily made a large hole in space creating a "dimensional gap" when playing as Satan Red), Existence Erasure (can turn the body, soul, and mind of those he hits with Power of Destruction to nothingness), Void Manipulation via Power of Destruction Aura, Non-Physical Interaction (can damage intangible / non-corporeal targets such as ghosts and spirits; can damage abstract entities like Ophis) Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely far higher (As a Super Devil, he's far superior to other Satan Class Devils like Serafall and is stated to be able to rival the Gods.) | At least Island level, likely far higher (In his true form he is considered one of the top ten strongest beings in the world, and Azazel stated that his power was over ten times stronger than that of the previous Lucifer. He is also comparable to Diabolos Dragon God Issei) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely at least Sub-Relativistic (Casually matched Issei's Triana forms while acting as Satan Red, and is superior to the likes of Serafall) | At least Massively Hypersonic, at least Sub-Relativistic (Much faster than before. Comparable to DxD Issei) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely far higher | At least Island Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Island level, likely far higher | At least Island level, likely far higher Stamina: High (Managed to fight Trihexa shortly after helping to defeat Apophis) Range: Standard melee range normally, several kilometers with the Power of Destruction Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Although he is a goofy siscon and a bumbling father at home, Sirzechs is a terrifyingly skilled combatant who strikes fear into the most powerful gods of the various pantheons. He is a master of hand-to-hand combat, easily overwhelming Longinus wielders like Issei while acting as Satan Red. In addition, he is infamous for his prodigious magical talent, allowing him to control his bloodline's Power of Destruction with ease to circumvent his opponent's defenses and minimizing damage to the environment. Weaknesses: As a Devil, he is more vulnerable to abilities and items that possess holy qualities, such as Holy Swords, Holy Water, and the Light Weapons of Angels | He cannot completely control his true form, so anything that is in close proximity with him gets eliminated without a trace whether friend or foe Notable Attack/Techniques: Power of Destruction: Sirzechs inherited the Power of Destruction from his mother. He has overwhelming mastery of his Power of Destruction that allows him to eliminate anything it touches. Azazel had stated that the main reason why Sirzechs was chosen to be a Satan was due to his mastery of the Power of Destruction. * Ruin the Extinct: Sirzechs is able to form his Power of Destruction by focusing its power into numerous highly mobile small spheres able to eliminate things without a trace as well as circumvent the defenses of his target, resulting in minimal damage to the surroundings. * Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction: Sirzechs' true form. He can convert himself into the Power of Destruction that destroys everything regardless of his will. The full releasing of his powers caused an earthquake that was felt throughout the Realm of the Dead. According to Azazel, Sirzechs compresses the Power of Destruction into a human shape that releases demonic powers that are ten times more powerful than the original Lucifer. However, Sirzechs is unable to fully control it as the Power of Destruction spreads without his command. * Transformation: Sirzechs also appears to be proficient in using transformation magic, as Okita mentioned that he met Sirzechs in the form of a black cat. Key: Base | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Darth Nihilus (Star Wars) Darth Nihilus's Profile (Both were at their strongest) Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Void Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6